Any way the wind blows
by HedgieX
Summary: The ARC team are moving on up - Jecker are now expecting parents, while Conby are struggling to face up to their problems. But work beckons, along with a serious blast from the past, and they find themselves surrounded by unanswered questions once more...
1. Chapter 1

He felt her arms around his waist before he saw her. Her grip on him was tight, tense, unmerciful. Yet filled with such warmth and compassion that he found himself hugging her back, regardless of the shock coursing through his veins.

Gradually, she released him, and he was finally given the chance to survey her. Slim, auburn, pretty... Judging by her fiercely loyal gaze locked onto his own, by the openness of her posture, he was supposed to recognise her. He didn't.

"Cutter?" she shuffled back a little as his confusion registered in her brain, suddenly embarrassed.

"Yes," he confirmed cautiously, "Do I...do I know you?"

Her eyes widened, tears suddenly welling up beneath her painted lashes, and she stumbled further away, suddenly frightened, "No...no...I'm sorry."

"Hey, wait!" he called after her as she hurried away, disappearing around the corner in a matter of seconds. He'd never catch her now; she was a decent runner. He wasn't sure he wanted to know anyway.

If she knew him, but he didn't know her, that could only mean one thing – she was from the future. And when people started to mess with their lives, coming back to a time when they'd lived already, it all went horrifically wrong.

XxXxX

"Connor!" Jess squealed, as he slammed a tray loaded with beer down in front of her, and the icy liquid splashed down onto her bare legs, "You absolute idiot!"

"You said it," Abby smirked, helping herself to a pint and taking a sizeable gulp, "Has it gone on your dress? Do you want to go to the toilets?"

"It's fine," Becker leant sideways and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, dabbing at the spillage with a napkin. Jess smiled coyly and nestled her head into his shoulder.

Connor frowned, peering down at Jess's lap, "It does look slightly wrong..."

"Connor!" Becker and Abby both spun accusingly to face him, but Jess just grinned, over it. Becker handed her a glass of orange juice from the table, the only soft drink in sight, before helping himself to an alcoholic beverage. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah," she sipped at it delicately.

"So, have you got any further with baby names?" Abby asked softly, cuddling up to Connor as he sat down.

"Not really."

"I think you should call it Fred," Connor suggested, his voice muffled as he stuffed a handful of roasted peanuts into his mouth, "Or Bruce."

"It's probably a good job you're not the one choosing, mate," Becker grinned, his gaze falling on Abby's pensive expression, "Yet."

"What do you think to Holly, for a girl? Or Lucie?" Jess directed her question at Abby, "Becker thinks Indiana, but come on; Indiana Becker?"

"It's cute!" Becker protested, "I don't know why we're doing this anyway, we don't even know whether it's a girl or a boy yet."

"He wants a boy," Jess grumbled.

"And she wants a girl."

Abby glanced between them, torn between exasperation and amusement, "Honestly, you two. Just...just be grateful for what you have."

"Ab..." Connor began, frowning.

She shrugged his concern away, smiling, but her eyes didn't match her lips, "You'll find a name. When you see the baby; when you hold them in your arms...you'll know."

"Yeah," Becker agreed softly, squeezing Jess's shoulder as she glanced up at him, perturbed, "Yeah, you're right."

"Can we go home now, Connor?" Abby's voice took on an almost pleading edge as she dropped her rapidly emptied glass back onto the tray and stood up, "I'm really tired."

"Okay," Connor reluctantly abandoned his own drink, following his girlfriend as she bounced from one foot to another, obviously desperate to escape now, "See you guys tomorrow, yeah?"

"Sure," Becker approved amicably, "Bye."

He and Jess watched in silence as their friends moved away from the table, Connor practically jogging to catch up with Abby as she disappeared out into the darkness. Abby didn't do that. She could be calm and considerate, yes, but she was the life and soul of the party, up until the break of dawn dancing on the bar. Something had shaken her to the core.

"Do you think..." Jess began, unable to continue. She couldn't voice the notion that Abby's peculiar reaction was due to their carelessness whilst discussing children.

Becker didn't speak for a moment. Just from Jess's stiff posture he could conclude she was wondering the same as he, and feeling guilty about her actions. "We couldn't have known. It isn't your fault."

"It all makes sense now, though. She was always really broody. And great with kids. I saw her with a pharmacy bags a couple of lunchtimes in the loos. God...all we've done this week is go on about it."

"It's big news, Jess. It's life changing; what's happening to us now. She understands that."

Jess stared gloomily down into her juice, not altogether convinced by Becker's careful comfort, "I don't really feel like staying now."

"No. Neither do I."

"Come on then," he helped her with her coat, wrapping his arm around her waist protectively and leading her slowly towards the exit. She may only have been a couple of months pregnant, but he was already playing the doting father-to-be. "Poor Abby."

Jess didn't respond, but her hand found its way into his, and they strolled out into the night. They didn't have far to walk home; as much as she loved the autumn, with its blazing carpets of leaves and weakly glimmering sun, she'd feel better curled up in front of the fire watching the faded repeats of long-forgotten favourite programmes. She always did.

"Jess!" Abby squealed, the mere pitch of her voice frightening.

Becker, refusing to drop his girlfriend's hand, hurried across, reaching Abby and crouching down beside her. A woman lay in Abby's arms, her face deathly pale and smeared with blood. She was slim, auburn, pretty... "Claudia?"

"Oh my God," Jess mumbled, meeting Abby's gaze fearfully. Gone was the confusion and awkwardness between the women. They were united in their shock, and their will to save Claudia's life. "Claudia? As in..."

Becker nodded grimly. Jess had never actually met Claudia, but she'd heard enough about her. Colleagues at the ARC became close. Claudia's departure hadn't been easy for any of them. "What happened, Abby? Where's Connor?"

Abby indicated wordlessly into the distance. Shards of sparkling glass lit up the enveloping blackness, and silhouetting Connor as he stood before it. An anomaly. "He's calling work. It's too risky for mainstream paramedics; she's obviously been attacked. If the press got wind of her injuries...they'd have a field day. And Lester would throw us to the lions, probably literally."

"She...she's..." Jess's voice was flooded with emotion. She was, however brilliant at her job, based at a desk; rarely did she experience the thrill of the chase, or the narrow escapes her colleagues faced each day. She couldn't digest the suggestion that her boss would let an innocent woman, and more so an innocent ex-colleague and friend, die to save his skin. It wasn't right.

"It comes with the territory, Jess. Sometimes life just isn't fair." Abby murmured, and for a moment Jess detected a bitter edge to her words, but then she raised her head and smiled weakly, "We won't let her die. We owe her that much. And Cutter..."

Becker nodded in agreement. While he'd arrived relatively late in Nick Cutter's reign over the ARC, he'd quickly fallen to greatly respect him, and he just envisaging how much Abby had adored her boss pained him.

"Okay," Jess acknowledged softly, watching as Becker slipped off his coat and tucked it over Claudia's still figure.

Abby was already holding hers to the major wound on her neck, shivering in the breeze. Connor ran back across, his face alight with concern, "ETA five minutes; they're bringing equipment for the anomaly too."

"Good," Becker approved, glancing back towards the pub. Luckily, they were hidden away behind the overflowing bins; they really could do without any more hassle right now. Beside him, Jess gulped, and he reached out automatically, holding her close. At times like this, he was reminded of just how much he loved her; how lucky he was.

Connor, similarly, laid a hand on Abby's shoulder, and a flicker of gratefulness crossed her lips. Their relationship was unconventional, maybe, but almost astonishing suitable. "It's okay, Abs. She'll be okay."

"Jess?" Abby questioned delicately, her expression concealed in the shadows as she leant further over Claudia, "I...I think Riley. Riley Becker."

XxXxX

**Thanks for reading! This is only my second Primeval FanFic, so I'd really appreciate any feedback or comments – ****please review!**** I don't own Primeval; I just love to write stories about it ;) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

The ARC infirmary was a lifeless building. Its walls were constructed from pale bricks, the ceiling and floor from pristine tiles. Five single beds lined the room, each smothered in cotton sheets, and surrounded by vast collections of equipment. Doctors, dressed in sickly green costume, hurried around, avoiding eye contact. The whole place cast out an aura of anguish and unease.

Claudia, awaking, was struck down by a great wave of agony, washing from her toes to her head, and back again. With the pain came confusion, and then inevitable sorrow as she recalled recent events.

She struggled up onto one elbow, but collapsed back down onto the mattress, moaning. Her vision was clouded, her arms trembling by her sides. And her heart was thumping unmercifully against her ribs.

"Claudia?"

She couldn't acquire the courage she needed to turn towards the voice, instead murmuring a reply, "Abby."

A warm, delicate hand was laid on hers, "Welcome back."

"How apt," Claudia could detect a trace of sarcasm in her own tone. She coughed. Abby was merely trying to help; she didn't have to be here, did she? "Where am I?"

"The ARC. Anomaly research centre," Abby explained neutrally, struggling to determine how much Claudia knew about their present work. Jenny had worked here, yes. But Claudia? When did one end and the other begin? "You were attacked; we found you near an anomaly. Can you remember what happened?"

"Not...not really," Claudia frowned, "I...I saw an anomaly, down a back alley in London. I'm married now, and I'm happy, but...but I suddenly missed all of this so much. The job, the people... I went through it."

Abby failed in her attempt at keeping a straight face; Claudia had just broken the first rule of the mission, "Where did you go to?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It was London, I think; I wandered around for a bit, and it seemed pretty modern. Then...then this instinct came back to me, and I found my way to the old building. Cutter was there. Just walking along the road. I ran towards him; threw my arms around him. But he didn't know me."

Abby groaned, not replying. The whole Claudia/Jenny enigma had been caused by Cutter's meddling in time. What had Claudia herself done now? What did this mean?

"I had to escape, so I ran down all these little alleyways and tracks, but I couldn't find the anomaly. Then I saw this huge creature in front of me, and...and..."

"And?"

"Then I passed out, I s'pose," Claudia wrinkled her nose, both embarrassed and confused, "When I woke up, there was an anomaly beside me. I managed to stand up and go through it, but then I collapsed again. That's all I remember until I woke up here."

Abby shook her head, glaring at the 'no phones' poster displayed above Claudia's head and digging her mobile out of her pocket. It was with a heavy heart that she dialled for Jess's ARC desk. Lester really wasn't going to like this.

XxXxX

"March the twelfth," Jess grinned, ringing the date twice on the calendar in the kitchen before swinging herself up onto the side bench.

Becker, stirring the milk into her coffee, frowned protectively – he really didn't want her throwing herself round now, "Be careful."

"I am."

"It's not just you. Your life matters more to me than anything. But now there's two more lives for us to care about; tiny, fragile, innocent babies, inside there," he reached out and stroked her stomach, matching her smile at the idea, "Our children, Jess."

This morning had been Jess's first scan. It had come as rather a surprise to both of them to learn that they were expecting twins, but a brilliant surprise. The image was pinned to the fridge now; two tiny figures curled up together. Jess's heart throbbed with pride whenever she glanced at it.

"I know. God, I can't believe it."

"Well, you have to. _We_ have to."

Jess jumped down into his arms, and they kissed briefly, before she pulled away, gazing up at him with the endless brown eyes he'd grown to adore, "What about Claudia? There was a temporary on my desk, but apparently Abby sounded really stressed. What's going to happen?"

"Claudia brings back a lot of memories for everyone. Of younger days; of the old times. Of Cutter, and everyone else who's passed away since. It's hard," he sighed, holding her close, "Cutter went through an anomaly, and somehow altered the timescale. When he came back, the world had changed, and Claudia was gone. We're worried about what it means that she bumped into him – he evidently didn't recognise her, but we don't know what problems it's caused, so..."

"But nothing's changed, has it? We're all still here?"

Becker gave a deep inward sigh. For an incredibly intelligent young woman, his girlfriend could be extremely obtuse sometimes. But then again, when you were scared, you blocked out the things you didn't want to realise, didn't you? Ignored anything that would alter your life as you knew it?

"Yeah, we are. But it could've changed other things. We don't know what happened with Cutter. He doesn't know her yet – will he still meet her, or any of us? Will he endanger himself searching for the truth before its time for him to know? It could change how Helen lives, or cause people supposed to be in our future never to come along. We don't know yet."

"Why does life have to be so hard? Why can't everyone in the world just be happy? United, just for one day?" If Jess had ever wanted to name him formally, it was now. A nickname kind of devalued the whole point of her protest. But as he'd hit the roof if she so much as mentioned his real name, she stuck to the obvious. Maybe she could make it sound serious. "Becker?"

"Because it's not like that. It never can be," he whispered in her ear, twirling a strand of her hair around his fingers lovingly. He _could_ use her full name. "But listen to me, Jessica. Nothing is going to come between us and a good life with our children now, okay? Nothing. So there's no reason for you to be afraid. It's all going to be okay, yeah?"

She nestled her head into his shoulder, "Yeah."

He released her, and she suddenly found herself staring down as he knelt in front of her, taking her hand in his and producing a small box. She held her breath as he flicked the lid open; inside was a tiny, delicate golden ring, studded with diamonds, and gleaming. She gave a delighted gasp, but he wasn't finished yet. "Jess. Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God!" she squealed, suddenly not caring how immature she sounded, or if the elderly next door neighbour would hear her. Becker, the man she loved, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with, had asked her the ultimate question. Nothing else mattered any more. She danced across the room, her eyes alight in amazement. "Oh my God!"

"Err, Jess?" Becker questioned, dragging himself up on the table and smiling contently as she threw herself into her arms, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! It's a yes!"

"Okay. It's a yes."

XxXxX

**Thanks for reading – ****I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**While Becker and Jess are celebrating their engagement, how will Abby and Connor be coping with their issues? And what has Claudia's venture into the past really done to Cutter and the team?**

**I don't own Primeval...please review! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haven't updated this one for ages either! Enjoy!**

"Come on! I love this song!" Jess squealed as _Angels_ burst out from the speakers positioned around the room, grabbing Becker's hand and dragging Abby by the arm into the centre f the dance floor. Both her fiancé (oh, how funny that sounded) and best friend seemed reluctant, but Jess's excitement wore off on them both eventually, and all three danced around wildly in the glittering lights.

"You shouldn't be dancing, Jess," Becker reprimanded as a flicker of pain crossed her face. She was now thirty two weeks pregnant, and with quite a bump, but she refused to sit around all day eating mustard or jelly. In fact, she didn't really change her actions at all; she'd still run up and down stairs, or help out with an anomaly alert. It worried Becker.

"I'm fine," she shrugged away his pleas. She and Abby wandered away now, still belting out the words as they danced to the chorus.

_And through it all, she offers me protection,_

_A lot of love and affection,_

_Whether I'm right or wrong..._

Becker stood alone, sipping on his beer. Up at the far end, Connor and Matt were chatting, and sitting on the edge of the dance floor were Lester and Claudia. The latter was a little pale, but had recovered well since the incident, and so far nothing had happened to do with Cutter.

He headed for Connor and Matt – this was supposed to be an engagement party, but why shouldn't he go and have a chat with his mates if Jess was fine?

Across next to the bar, Abby and Jess were bouncing up and down, laughing as the music track switched to _If tomorrow never comes._ They began to dance slower now, spinning each other around.

"I'm just going to get a drink, Jess," Abby suggested eventually, "Do you want one? Or crisps or anything?"

"No, I'm okay," Jess replied, "I'm going to go outside for a minute, actually, and get some fresh air."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Abby nodded, disappearing into the crowds. Jess headed for the door, smiling. Today felt just so perfect. She was surrounded by family and friends at a party to celebrate her and Becker's plans to marry. And she was expecting children too; something she was both petrified and ecstatic about.

Outside, she sank down onto the doorstep. The street was quiet; obviously, it was quite late by now. The cold air blew against her neck as she gazed up at the stars, wondering if they were arranged in a pattern. It was all so pretty – she loved the night time.

Suddenly there was a crash, though, and she jumped up, her heart thumping hard against her ribs. Down the road, two men were fighting, throwing each other up against the walls of shops, and rolling around in the street firing punches. In the glow from the street lamps, she could see blood dribbling down their faces.

They advanced nearer, and she noticed that the smaller one of the two was clutching his head as blood poured from a cut across his forehead. He was trying to fight back, but the other man was stronger, and incredibly angry.

Jess wondered for a moment what she should do. Should she go back inside and carry on dancing? After all, it was only a drunken brawl, and they'd stop soon enough. Or should she find Becker and get him to separate them? He would know exactly what to do. But, being as she was, she couldn't do either of those things. She couldn't have the thought of that man on her conscience.

"Hey, you two!" she stepped towards them, "Stop fighting!"

The taller man turned towards her, his breath stinking of alcohol, and his words slurred as he screamed at her, "What's it got to do with you?"

"If you leave him alone, I'll go."

The other man shook his head, "Thanks, love, but just go. I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"No, I'm not going to let him do this to you," Jess stood squarely up to the violent one, trying to hide her fear, "What's he even done to you? You'll regret this in the morning!"

"He's never sober, love," the other man murmured, earning another swipe across the head with a broken beer bottle. He fell to the ground, but still his supposed friend kept kicking him, until he was crying out in pain.

"Just leave him alone!" Jess grabbed the coat of the man, dragging him backwards.

He spun around, yelling at her, and punched her down onto the floor too. She screamed, but he kicked her again, his eyes wild with rage. "Don't you dare tell me what to do! It has _nothing_ to do with you!"

"Please, stop!" she begged, clutching her stomach. He'd punched her hard, and agonising waves of pain were washing over her now, the back of her head where she'd hit it also excruciating.

He gave up, eventually, as he realised he'd gone too far, and staggered off, still clutching the broken shards of glass from the bottle. Jess lay on the ground gasping. She could feel blood running down her head, but worse still trickling down her legs. All she could think about was the babies.

"What...what's your name?" the man made an effort to sit up, and shuffled across to her.

"Jess."

"I'm Pete," his breath smelled faintly of alcohol, but he didn't appear more than a little tipsy. And certainly he seemed a nice man, as he took her blood-covered hand. "It's okay, Jess, I'll get help for you. Were you with someone?"

"Yes..." she sobbed now, still barely able to breathe, "He...he's in there. We were...we were having a party...for our engagement. All my friends...all my friends are in...in there."

"Oh, well, congratulations," he managed a small smile, "Now, I'm going to have to leave you. Just for a minute. I'll come back right away, yeah? Just lie here, you'll be fine."

"No, please!"

"It's okay, Jess. Just a minute," he stood up and limped off into the party venue, leaving her alone in the street, sobbing. The sky didn't look so pretty now. It looked pure evil; glaring down on her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, to no one, "I'm so sorry."

She could feel her eyes beginning to slip shut, and she battled to continue staring at the stars. She heard voices, and Becker came running out, closely followed by Abby. They both crouched down beside her, their faces shocked and scared. A little further away, Pete was talking to Lester, who in turn was shouting instructions into his mobile phone. She managed a faint smile – you could always rely on Lester, couldn't you?

"I shouldn't have left her," Abby was murmuring. Jess caught a tear trickling down her cheek in the dim light, and felt for her. It wasn't her fault. Nothing was ever Abby's fault.

Becker looked too frightened about Jess to be angry, "It's okay, baby; it's okay. There's an ambulance coming now. It won't be long – you're going to be okay."

"The...the babies..."

"They'll be fine too," he comforted, although his voice took on a whole new edge of terror as he realised what she was saying, "Just hang on, baby."

"Don't...don't leave me," she pleaded, crying out as the pain shot back down her body, "I'm scared, Becker!"

"I know; so am I. But it's okay now – you're going to be fine. I'm not leaving you, baby. I'm never going to leave you again."

"ETA, ten bloody minutes!" Lester stormed across now, Pete hobbling close by. Claudia stood behind them both, her eyes wide with concern and confusion.

Abby slipped off her jacket and laid it over her friend, more tears falling down her face as she took her hand, "It's okay, Jess."

"Becker...Becker, if I don't...if I don't..."

"Jess, don't talk like that!"

"But if I don't...if I don't get through...promise me you'll look after them. And...and Abby..."

"Yeah. I'll help him," Abby whispered, "But you're going to be fine, Jess. Just a few more minutes."

Jess just shook her head and fell unconscious, leaving both Abby and Becker sobbing by her side.

XxXxX

**So, will Jess survive? What will become of the children, and how will Becker cope with the impact of this incident? Meanwhile, what will it mean for Abby and Connor?**

**So many questions…I don't know the answers either yet! I don't own Primeval, and obviously Angels is by Robbie Williams and If Tomorrow Never Comes by Ronan Keating. Thinking now, I'm not sure that would be played at an engagement party, but oh well.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well?" Becker demanded of the doctor as he entered the relatives' room, "How is she? What's going on?"

"Becker, calm down," Abby pleaded. Her face was still damp with tears, and she shivered with cold. She felt so guilty.

"Dr Nathan Roberts. Would you like to come through to my office, please, sir? And you as well, ma'am, if you wish?"

They both nodded and followed him, stumbling slightly from both lack of sleep and distraction. The door was closed, and the Nathan gestured to the seats in front of his desk, which they took gratefully.

"Right. I'm sorry you've had to wait for so long," he began slowly, and Becker had to resist the urge to shout again, "Miss Parker had to have an emergency caesarean; she was losing a lot of blood, and we were worried about the welfare of the babies. She's just come round from the sedation now, but I'd advise you leave her to wake up properly before you see her – she'll be disorientated and distressed at the moment, as well as in a lot of pain."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She suffered quite serious head injuries too, and may still be a little concussed, but overall I'd say she got off quite lightly, and should make a reasonably quick recovery."

"And the babies?"

"Well, obviously they're two months premature, so they're very small, and it's likely to be touch and go for the first few weeks. The first one out appears to be okay, the second a lot weaker, but they're both fighters, so we're hopeful..."

Becker nodded, managing a small smile as Abby touched his shoulder comfortingly, "Can I see them?"

Nathan frowned, but saw the pleading in his eyes, and nodded, "Of course. Just for a few minutes. They're in intensive care at the moment; do you want to come this way?"

Becker and Abby followed the doctor down the corridor, and into a darkened side-wing, with three incubators in. One was empty, but the other two were drawn up together, and two tiny life forms lay inside, both attached to a bundle of wires.

"Oh my God," Becker mumbled. Nathan opened the flap in the glass of the nearest incubator, and Becker stuck a hand inside, feeling the skin of the baby's hand, and marvelling at the smoothness of it.

"This one's the boy," the doctor told him, moving around to allow Becker a touch of the second child, "And this is the girl. She's smaller, as you can see, and weaker. She wasn't breathing when we got her out, but she appears to be stable at the moment. Do you have any names for them yet?"

"We...we were still talking about it," he mumbled. He and Jess had both got their wish; two beautiful babies of opposite sexes. They had so much to look forward to, so much to be excited for. So much to live for.

"That's fine," Nathan sighed hastily, understanding. There was silence for a moment. "You can speak to them, you know. If you want."

Becker glanced around him. Abby was holding his daughter's hand, the baby's little fingers clutched around her own. She looked so natural with a child. He could only imagine how much it must be hurting her to have to deal with this. He turned back to his son. "Hello, sweetie. I'm your daddy."

XxXxX

"Becker?" Jess whispered. Her face was stiff with dried tears, and her head was throbbing, but her stomach just felt numb now. And that scared her more than the pain.

"I'm here, baby," his voice was emotional, she thought. She had so many questions to ask, so much to say to him. But she couldn't find the strength or the courage to open her mouth again. He spoke instead. "I've been so worried about you. Hey, we've got two babies now. A boy and a girl."

She nodded, but regretted it; the entire room swam before her eyes, "Have you...have you seen them?"

"'re nearly as gorgeous as you."

"Flattery...flattery gets you..."

"Nowhere. I know. But I just can't resist," he smiled, just relieved she was awake and seemingly okay, "I'm so sorry. I should've stayed with you at the party."

"No," she mumbled, suddenly leaning over the bed and throwing up onto the tiled floor. Becker shuffled further onto the bed, holding her up and smoothing the hair back from her face. She sat back up eventually, and leant heavily against him, new tears running down her face. "Can I...I want to see them. I need to...I need to know they're okay."

"They are, Jess. They are. You'll have to take my word for it; you can't see them while you're like this," he told her strictly.

"Please."

"No, babe. I'm sorry."

"Tell me about them. How big are they? Do they have hair?" she begged, shoving the covers down and attempting to sit beside him properly.

He shook his head, holding her in her position, "Jess, calm down. The babies will be fine, okay? The doctor said they're fighters. But they need their mummy to get well again."

She sniffed, "I just want to hold them. To tell them I love them."

"I know," he hugged her tighter, "I know."

"Is...is Abby okay? Everyone else?"

"Abby and Connor are in the café, I think. Matt called me earlier – he says work's as normal as it gets at the ARC. And that they're all thinking of us. Claudia's stepped in to help out while we're away, apparently."

Jess nodded. She couldn't say she was really listening.

Becker sighed, "I'll just get someone to clean up in here, Jess."

"No. Please, don't leave me," she clung onto his arm, her eyes wide with fear again. He sat down again. He couldn't leave her when she looked at him like that. She nestled her head into his shoulder. "We can call her Indiana, you know, if you want. If she looks like an Indiana."

Becker managed another weak smile, "No. She doesn't."

"For him, then. I was thinking, about what Abby said – Riley. But another name – Lucas? Daniel? And would we have it as the first or middle name? God, we should've talked about this more!"

"Hey, Jess, don't worry," he sighed, "We didn't know this was going to happen, did we; we couldn't have guessed. And we don't have to make a decision straight away."

She appeared to blank him, "Oh my God; Patrick!"

"That's quite sweet, actually," Becker smiled, "Patrick Riley Becker. And for her; I still like Florence. I Googled it a few weeks ago; it means blossoming, and charming."

"Florence," a small smile crept across Jess's face, "Florence... Florence Madeline? No. Florence Grace? Sounds too similar."

"Florence Sophia? Or Sarah?" Becker continued, watching as Jess shook her head. He turned to gaze out of the window. A blaze of colour was spiralling through the air as leaves dropped from the trees; a couple of blanket-wrapped children in wheelchairs were sitting in the yard, marvelling at the season. He smiled too now. "Florence Autumn."

"Yes," Jess agreed, hugging him, "Patrick Riley and Florence Autumn. They're going to be the most loved children in the world."

XxXxX

**Hehe only took me and Beth Becker about two hours to think of the right names…still pretty dodgy but oh well :L**

**Anyway, I don't own Primeval. Thanks for reading, please review xxx**


End file.
